


Bellini

by larkscape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape
Summary: Mila studied her face in the compact mirror. A touch of eyeliner and some lip gloss ought to do it — just enough to make her pout exceptionally kissable. Would Sara want to go for coffee after the performances?Mila wants to look nice when she meets up with Sara. Yuri offers some unsolicited advice.





	Bellini

**Author's Note:**

> I should really just post all of these silly things. I have a bunch. This one was written for '100 words of makeup.'

Mila dug around in her makeup bag. She only had a couple more minutes to waste before she’d _really_ be late to meet Sara, but there was no way she was going out to the stands to watch the rest of the day’s performances while still wearing her short program makeup. Maybe Georgi was fine with hanging around the rink looking like a raccoon for hours, but Mila had _standards._

Thank god for makeup remover wipes, that’s all she was saying. (She’d let Georgi have some, if he asked. Not that he would. Maybe she should insist; that Carabosse makeup was really too much.)

She studied her face in the compact mirror. A touch of eyeliner and some lip gloss ought to do it — just enough to make her pout exceptionally kissable. Would Sara want to go for coffee after the performances? Mila twisted the applicator cap off the tube of gloss.

“Too pink,” Yuri growled just as the wand touched her lip. He wasn’t even looking at her but glaring at his phone, slouched low in a folding chair with his feet crossed on the edge of the table. How he didn’t break his spine sitting like that she’d never know.

_“Too_ pink? Is there such a thing?”

“You’ll look like an eight-year-old. Use the peach one.”

Mila checked her mirror again.

“Ah, I see what you mean; Haute Sugar doesn’t work without blush, does it? Thanks, Yuri.”

“Shut up and get out, hag. I need to get ready.”

“The prep room is down the hall," she said, leveling a bemused look in his direction. “Or did you forget where your locker is?”

Yuri hissed and curled up in his chair like a pillbug, then rolled to his feet. “Fine. See if I help you get lucky ever again.”

“Yuri!” Mila clutched one hand across her breast and pretended to swoon in her chair. “Oh, Yuri, you are so cruel to me! How shall I ever recover? I am lost in the black void of your disregard, cast adrift on an ocean of indifference!” As he passed her, Mila could see his lips twitching with the effort of smothering his smile. She dug into her makeup bag again and held up another tube of gloss: ED Lip Slick in Bellini, another of her favorites. “This one?”

“Yeah.” Yuri paused, his back turned, hands stuffed in his pockets. “She likes you, you know. Sara. She wouldn’t shut up about you on the elevator this morning.”

He darted out the door before Mila could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> ED stands for Existential Dread, which is what I would call my makeup company if I ever started one. All the colors would be named after fancy cocktails, distant star systems, and dead philosophers. There would ~~probably~~ definitely be really bad puns involved somewhere.


End file.
